Isang Panaginip
by MeguMi iMu geM
Summary: Dahil sa isang panaginip, nag plano si sasuke na ligawan si sakura para mapatunayan na hindi siya isang torpe... Bla bla bla .... So, napilitan lang ba syang magmahal?


This is dedicated to all my friends out on earth… jokie… kay white epitome… at sa lahat ng nilalang na nabubuhay…

" **Isang Panaginip"**

"Umuulan na!" sigaw ni Naruto. Basang basa sila nila Sasuke at Sakura. Nagtalaga kasi si Kakashi ng isang importanteng meeting sa harap ng gate ng isang resort. Kailangan nilang tatlong pumunta doon kahit na pagod na pagod pa sila sa katatatapos nilang misyon kahapon.

"Si Sir Kakashi talaga laging late kahit kelan!" sumigaw ulit si naruto. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga taong papasok sa resort.

"nakakainis, bad timing talaga! Kung kelan ko pa naiwan yung payong ko, tsaka naman umulan!" basing basa ang buong katawn ni Sakura. "eh kung pumasok muna kaya tayo dito sa loob ng resort? Para sumilong lang naman hangang dumating si sir kakashi."

"Hindi pwede, kailangan pa natin ng ticket." Sabi ni Sasuke. Nakasandal siya sa isang maliit na puno sa tabi ng gate.

"Ganun ba?" sumimangot si Sakura. "dapat pala hindi nalang ako pumunta dito ng napaka aga. Paghihintayin lang pala kami ni Sir Kakashi eh!"

Paikot ikot naman si naruto sa harap ni Sakura. Kanina pa kasi siya na iinip kakahintay.

"argghhhhh, Sir Kakashi! Nasan ka na ba!"

Pagkasigaw ni Naruto, bigla nalang huminto ang ulan. Sumikat ang araw, at umihip ang hangin. Hindi nila namalayan na nasa harap na nila agad si sir kakashi. Kakaiba kasi ang pananamit niya ngayon dahil sa suot niyang: hawaiian polo, bulaklakin na shorts, at sa mukhang bago nyang shades.

"Eh, Sir Kakashi?" umimik din si sakura nang namalayan na si kakashi talaga ang nasa harap niya. "Akala ko po ba meron tayong importanteng meeting? Eh, kanina pa po kasi kami basa dito, kahihintay sa inyo."

Nagkamot ng ulo si Kakashi. "Sorry ha, na late ako. Naramdaman ko kasi ang ulan kaya pinatila ko muna bago ako umalis ng bahay eh. Heheh..."

"Sir Kakashi! Hindi ka manlang ba nag alala na naghihintay kami sayo dito habang umuulan?"tanong ni Sakura habang pinipiga ang basang buhok.

"tama lang yan, kailangan niyo naman ng shower ngayong umaga para siguradong gising kayo."inaantok na sabi ni Kakashi. Hihikab-hikab pa.

"errr, Sir Kakashi talaga...! Sandali lang bakit ba ganyan ang suot niyo? Pati san ba tayo pupunta?" ineekspeksyon ni naruto ang dalang maleta ni kakashi.

"Hindi nyo parin ba ma gets kung san tayo pupunta? Eto, mga ticket nyo para sa one week stay dito sa resort.

"Sabi na nga ba." bulong ni Sasuke sa tabi .

"Sir kakashi dapat sinabi nyo sa amin, wala tuloy akong dalang swimsuit." Nag alala si Sakura kung anong magiging itsura nya sa one week vacation nila. Kasama pa naman si Sasuke!

"Wag mo nang alalahanin yun. Ikinuha na kita sa bahay nyo." Binigyan ni kakashi si sakura ng pink na bikini.

"Ito?" _bakit sa lahat pa ng pwede nyong mapili, ito pang pinaka ayaw ko! _Tinangap parin ni sakura ang swim suit kahit na hindi niya alam kung kasya pa sa kanya ang swimsuit na dati nya pa dapat itinapon.

Lumingon naman ngayon si Kakashi kayla Sasuke at Naruto. Inabutan niya si Sasuke ng yellow na boxers shorts na may smiling face na design at orange na may baloons na design naman ang kay Naruto. Namula si Sasuke, iniimagine ang itsura kapag suot niya iyon. Naiimagine na rin ni Sakura ang maskuladong katawan ni Sasuke.

"Ayoko sumama. May gagawin pa ako." Tumalikod na si Sasuke. Pero bago palang siya makahakbang palayo, pinigilan na siya ni Kakashi.

"sa tingin mo, bakit kaya hindi ko sinabi sa inyo kung saan talaga tayo pupunta ngayon? Ang sagot: dahil hindi ka sasama. Alam ko naman iyon kaya't sinet up ko na lahat ng kailangan at gagawin mo para wala ka nang excuse."

Sa wakas, pagkalipas ng ilang oras, napilitan din si Sasuke na suotin ang shorts nya. Nasa boys dressing room sila nila Sir Kakashi at Naruto. Nasa labas na si Sakura at lumabas na din si Naruto sa dressing room. Nakita niya si Sakura na nag aabang sa kanila

"bagay sayo yang suot mo sakura."

"Ikaw din naruto, ang cute ng kulay." _Sana sabihin din sa akin ni Sasuke yan!_

"Wala pa ba sila sir kakashi?"tanong ni sakura

"palabas na din yun."

Naka tingin sila sa pintuan ng dressing room habang pabukas ito. Lumalabas na si Sasuke. Dahahan-dahan pa ang lakad nya. Parang ngang gusto na tumili ni sakura. Meron pang hawak si sasuke na beach ball pero props lang pantakip sa katawan niya. Ang ganda na sana ng view kay sasuke kaya lang, biglang natapilok pa dahil tinulak siya ni sir kakashi para lumabas.

Nag day dreaming na naman si sakura. _"papable talaga si Sasuke! Ang macho nya!"_

"Ano pa bang hinihintay nyo? Swimming na!" naglatag na si Kakashi ng kumot sa sand at nagtayo ng malaking payong.

Nag dive na si Naruto. Si Sasuke naman ay humiga lang sa buhangin at si Sakura ay nag tatampisaw lang sa kung saan malapit si Sasuke.

Maraming dumadaan na girlalous. Isa sa mga grupo ng dumaan ay napansin ang gwapo na nakahiga sa sand.

Girl#1: ang cute naman nya! He is so gwapo talaga!

Girl#2: I agree with that, eh kung lapitan kaya natin siya?

Girl#3: but, pano kung may gf pala siya na nandyan lang sa tabi tabi?

Girl#2: hindi nya naman kasama ngayon eh. Come on guys, I"m sure ok lang yan.

Accidentally, naririnig pala sila ni Sasuke. Hindi niya tuloy alam ang gagawin nya para iwasan sila. Buti nalang bigla niyang nakita si Sakura kaya siya ang nilapitan ni Sasuke.

"May problema ba Sasuke?" tanong ni sakura, nakapagtataka kasing lapitan siya ni Sasuke ng walang dahilan. Kaya't nag masid masid siya sa paligid. Nakita niya ang mga girlalaous na nakatingin kay Sasuke, kaya naman na gets niya agad ang sitwasyon bago pa magsalita si Sasuke. Hinawakan ni Sakura ang ma kamay ni Sasuke at ibinulong sa kanya ang kanyang plano.

"Halika na honey, mag swimming tayo doon!." Nilakasan talaga ni sakura ang boses nya para marinig ng mga girlalous. Sinundan lang siya ni Sasuke at nag swimming na sila kung saan hindi na sila natatanaw ng mga sumusunod kay Sasuke. Hindi nag tagal lumayo na din ang mga stalker ni Sasuke.

"Salamat." Umahon na agad si Sasuke at dumiretso na sa kwarto nila para magpalit ng damit.

Dahil nahawakan ni Sakura ang mga kamay ni Sasuke, sapat na yun para mawala siya sa kanyang sarili. Muntikan na ngang malunod sa tubig si sakura sa kakaisip kay Sasuke. Buti nalang tinawag na sila ni Sir Kakashi para kumain na ng tanghalian.

Buong hapon, nagpahinga silang apat sa mga kwarto nila. Mag kasama si Naruto at Sasuke sa isang kwarto at, tag sarili naman si Sakura at Sir Kakashi.

Nagising na sila para kumain ng dinner. Parang fiesta ang handa nila kaya naman sumakit ang tiyan ni Naruto kakakain. Pag katapos nilang kumain, nag ayos na sila ng kanilang mga gamit at nagsitulog na ulit para magising ng maaga bukas. Mangingisada daw kasi sila sabi ni kakashi…

Nakakapagtaka, kung bakit si Sasuke ay mag isa sa beach.gabi na daw iyon ng bigla nalang may papalapit sa kanyang anino. Nagulat siya nang namukhaan ang taong papalapit sa kanya na si Itachi! Kasama ni Itachi ang mga girlalou na lumapit sa kanya kanina.

"aba mahal kong kapatid, bakit nagiisa kalang dito? Wala ka bang kasama?" Napapaurong na si Sasuke pa likod pero palapit parin ng palapit sa kanya si Itachi. "Sandali, siguro natotorpe kang lumapit sa nagugustuhan mo noh? Huwag mo namang sabihing pati sa mga babae talo din kita? Kaawa awa ka naman. Hindi nga ako nag kamali sa pagasasabi na duwag ka talaga!" lumalayo na ang anino ngunit naririnig parin ni Sasuke ang malakas na halakhak ni Itachi.

Biglang napabangon si sasuke sa higaan niya, pawisan at malakas ang tibok ng puso. "Isang panaginip!" Naalala ni Sasuke ang mga sinabi ni itachi. "hindi ko pababayaan na tawagin niya kong duwag pagdating sa mga babae!" humiga na ulit sa kama si sasuke. Nag paplano na siya ng mga paraan sa panliligaw. Napag pasyahan niya na kasing ligawan si Sakura simula bukas upang mapatunayan nya sa sarili na hindi siya torpe pagdating sa mga babae, tulad nalang ng sinabi ni Itachi sa kanyang panaginip...

katapusan ng kabanata isa

Sa mga naligaw, at nabasa ang fanfic na ito, isang katerbang pasasalamat poh! Lubos ko pong pasasalamatan ang mga nag review at pasasalamatan ang mga mag rereview palang mayamaya… hehehe… pasensya na sa mga kalokohan ko.. pasensya din sa lahat ng mga nakita nyong errors. Hangang sa muli, Salamat!


End file.
